Automatically lockable belt retractors intended for automotive use, such as disclosed in my copending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 385,315, filed Aug. 3, 1973, are required to withstand heavy stress loads yet must be of compact construction, and should be as inexpensive and as light in weight as possible. The present invention has as its object to provide an improved lockable retractor of the indicated type which is stronger in proportion to its size, weight and cost, and which is reliable and quiet in operation.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.